Lord of Destruction
by baal2006
Summary: A side of the Lord of Destruction we never knew existed. Destruction isn't the only challenge the young demon is going to be facing while on the Throne. Not only is he having to deal with being a Prime Evil, but also a mate, and yes, and father.


_**Lord of Destruction**_

_**1. A new beginning**_

My father Lord Nyhyakar, died just three days ago, and I am ascending the Throne of Destruction. I am the youngest heir to ascend the Throne, and already there is much doubt that I can live up to the title of Lord of Destruction.

My brother's Diablo and Mephisto are certain that I will live up to my title, and also believe that I could surpass my father. But it will be a while before I am adjusted to my new role. Now I have to grow up and learn how to put up with the Elders Council.

My newly appointed Vizier Bartuc believes that I will do just fine, and I know I can count on him to get things done. My father appointed him just before passing on. I've had no one to be there for me, as my mother Queen Amariana died two years ago. And so I have learned that I have to go at this alone, without care for myself or anyone.

A demon learns at a young age not to care about anyone or anything; however a demoness such as my mother that shows such compassion can alter that. I learned to have feelings, but when she died, I started to turn dark and eliminate my enemies without care. Everyone and everything that gets in my way is destroyed without care, without thought.

Yes, I have killed many of my foes but still more remain. And now my time has come to ascend the Throne, and take my rightful place as Lord of Destruction.

I stood out on the Summit, unaware that it had started to snow. I didn't even acknowledge whoever was standing behind me, though I knew who it was.

"My Lord, you have a visitor."

"I don't want to be bothered." I replied stiffly, shifting slightly.

"My Lord, I think you might want to." He whispered. "It's Lord Nihata's daughter, Lady Keratin." I froze, and then immediately turned around to see a beautiful demoness standing before me.

Lord Nihata was the only demon that overpowered my eldest brother Mephisto, and we obeyed him to the very last details of his commands. He was of close relation with my father, and now that I was on the Throne, I would be meeting with him often in court. Bowing my head, I looked upon her with respect. She bowed her head, and looked at me.

"It's an honor to see Lord Nyhyakar's spawn. I am pleased to finally meet you Lord Baal. I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other, and am looking forward towards seeing you in court next week. We all are."

"As I am pleased to have finally have met you Lady Keratin. I apologize for being unable to attend your meeting a few weeks ago. I was looking forward to it."

"I received the letter from your father, and was pleased of the report that you sent so I made sure not to become angry when you were unable to attend. I trust you are well again, with all that has happened?"

"I'm doing better, yes. And I am must pleased about the report. I hoped it had enough detail for you."

"It did, and father will be taking immediate action." She looked at me, and bowed her head. What she told me later that day was more disturbing.

**2. A cry for help**

"He asked that I inform you that he wants you to lead the next attack upon Nihlathak. He's giving us more trouble, and you are the only one that has the largest army to take him on. If he gets through, my father will be killed and Nihlathak will force me to be his Queen. I do not wish to be a prisoner in my own city. So I am asking for your help."

"You want my demons to protect you?"

"Because of the recent attack, our force has been severely weakened. We are no longer able to fend for ourselves." I folded my arms, and looked over at Bartuc.

"It seems Nihlathak has grown stronger. This is what we feared." He looked at me. "Lord Baal, Nihlathak must be stopped quickly before he takes the city." I nodded.

"Summon Lord Mephisto, and tell him that it's urgent. Then summon the council." Bartuc bowed, and immediately rushed out of the room. I turned, and noticed Keratin looking at me. "He'll help me make a decision about this."

Mephisto shifted in his Throne, and looked over at Keratin. "Why weren't any of us informed about this sooner?" She bowed her head, and when she looked up there was a look of sadness upon her face.

"He's dying my lords. He didn't want anyone to think that he was weak, so he tried to do something about it himself." The council exchange glances, and they began to murmur. Mephisto rose, and summoned for me to follow. I followed him down the platform, and into the side hall.

"They need our help. The last attack took a serious toll on his army, and apparently his health. Keratin is his only spawn, but when he dies and she becomes Queen, she'll be left defenseless."

"What are you suggesting Mephisto that she does not become Queen when he does pass into the next world?"

"She is going to need protection, and a strong force to do that. You're the only one that has a force just as strong, if not stronger then Nihlathak's." He paused. "The decision is yours Lord Baal, I can only advise you." He left the chamber, and I walked into my study across the hall.

"My Lord?" I looked up to see Bartuc look at me with a sense of hatred. "What is your decision, or has one yet to be made?"

"Yes, I have made a decision. Tell the council we are preparing for war, and have Wyland summon Shenk. Inform him that I want my Army assembled by dawn, and have them in ranks. I will give more instructions then. Go." After he left, I walked back into the now empty Throne Room, and sat down on the platform. Little did I know was that this war wouldn't be the only war I would have with this corrupted Necromancer that wanted nothing more then to rid me and my alliances of our Thrones. And that wasn't sitting well with me at all.

**3.Battle for the Throne**

I stood outside, looking upon my army. It was a sight; one million demons at my command, not including over three hundred commanders that carried out my orders to the very last details.

"Lord Baal, we have a half a days walk. Nihlathak's army is at least four hours ahead." Wyland replied. "How are we supposed to protect-

"I had half of the Army sent last night Master Wyland, and send another 200,000 two hours ago. They will hold long enough." Nodding, Wyland fell silent and I looked at the remaining demons.

"Commanders, your ranks are now in your command. Our objective is to take out Nihlathak before he takes the city and the Throne for himself. We must destroy him before he destroys the capital. MOVE OUT!" The demons picked up their weapons, and began marching towards what would be the largest battle no other Lord of Destruction had ever seen.

"Absolute destruction my lord, but we have managed to keep Nihlathak from getting inside." Shenk replied. "The troops that you just accepted into the Army have proven themselves. They are some of the most vicious we have in our ranks." And then a voice I wasn't pleased to hear.

"So Baal, you're Lord of Destruction now." Shenk and the others stayed close, but resumed fighting. Without even saying anything, I sent Nihlathak into a wall and didn't let him recover, but not quickly enough. He sent my flying back into my own, and I dodged a lightning bolt that would have caused a serious injury. "Give me what I want, and I will stop this now."

"You will never see the Throne. I promise you that." I snarled, striking him

"Stop me." Shenk and three officers were on top of him, swords at the ready. However, he wasn't there.

"DAMN IT! FIND HIM NOW!" I screamed running back up the side of the hill. But as soon as reached the top, I was hit from the side. "ARGH!" I grabbed Nihlathak, and threw him a distance.

"I only want to fight you Lord Baal. If any of your minions attempt to bother us, I will have Nihata killed." I froze. He had him.

"You're a liar Nihlathak."

"Am I now?" He snapped his fingers, and two of his guards appeared with Keratin's father. "As you see Lord Baal, I haven't harmed him. Give me the city, and I will release him unscathed. If you don't do so within the next two days, I am going to kill him."

"Nihlathak, if it's power that you seek, I will appoint you as Lord of Annihilation." Nihata replied, gasping. Nihlathak turned, and looked at him. "You would have you're Throne, power."

"Only will I accept this on a few conditions. I will call off my army if you do so with the promise that I will receive this Throne, keep my army, and not be attacked after doing so."

"Call off you're army Nihlathak, and I will." Nihata begged. "But I want something from you."

"Fair is fair. Name you're terms."

"Leave everyone else alone, and make no attempts to wage war upon anyone. We will leave you alone, if you do the same for us. If you can promise to do this, I will make no attempts to remove you from the Throne. Just leave my family alone, and do me no harm. Do this and I will never ever attempt to do anything, and neither will Lord Baal."

"Not even his brothers?"

"No. I need you to prove that you won't ever do so."

"Very well, I shall give you this." He slit his arm, and made a blood pact with me. If this is broken by Nihlathak, he would be taken out by the Supreme Council. If I or Nihata were to do so, we would face the same punishment.

"And by my family, Lord Baal Lord Nihlathak do you understand?"

"Very well, I accept the terms." He shot a bolt into the air, signaling to everyone that the fighting was to stop. I did the same thing, and resumed my human form.

Nihata was released, and Nihlathak vanished without another word. "Are you all right my lord?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Yes." I turned to Shenk, and nodded.

"Have the less injured start heading back to the mountain. The severely injured need to be moved, and the dead, take account who is no longer with us and report back to me when you are finished."

"Very well, I shall do so." Shenk began shouting orders, and I headed up with Nihata towards Arreat.

"We lost 300,000 total dead, 17,000 are wounded, some serious. The ones that aren't as bad have been checked over and sent back to help with moving bodies." Bartuc bowed his head. "We lost Arian."

Arian was a highly respected commander, and was one of my father's closest friends. I bowed my head, and sighed.

"Damn it." I muttered, turning. "What else?"

"Nihata is resting, and Lady Keratin wants to see you."

Oh?" Bartuc nodded, and Keratin came in without saying anything.

"I'll leave you alone. I'll be in the council chambers should you need me." Bartuc bowed, and left through a side door. Keratin inclined her head, and sat down.

"I'm sorry you had to loose so many of your minions, we had no idea just how large Nihlathak's army would be." I sat down, and shook my head.

"A small price to pay to protect your father, he's protected us for so long; it seemed the right thing to do. I have more newly trained minions on the way to replace the fallen, however no one can replace Arian."

"N, but who is going to take his place?"

"I have yet to decide that. That decision is to be made later. Right now, I must prepare for my Accession at the end of the week."

**4. A new Reign begins**

I'm not going into detail about this ceremony because really all it is is just a few speeches from the Supreme Council and Nihata himself. And then there is the physical changes that I am going to be going through during the next few weeks, or months pending on what my true form is. And I must say it's rather painful, so I was in a pleasant mood for a while.

"Lord Baal, have you been thinking about finding a mate?"

"No, I don't want to right now."

"You must find a demoness!" Bartuc replied sternly. "You need a mate and-

"I said not right now!" I snapped, rising from the Throne. "I am not ready to start thinking about marriage just yet. And don't even mention spawn!"  
"That is enough." I turned in time to see Nihata look at me. "Bartuc, Lord Mephisto wishes to see you immediately." Bartuc vanished, and Nihata focused his attention on me. "How are you doing this evening?"

"I've been better. What brings you here?"

"Can I not check on the son that I never had?" He smiled, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm worried about what's going to happen to her after I die." He sat down. "Thanks to you, she will be able to become Queen without the threat of Nihlathak thanks to you. However, I do not think that she is going to take it to heart when the time comes for her to become Queen of Abomination. She believe that I am going to be here forever and won't have to face the challenges of being a ruler."


End file.
